


Challenge Rejected

by RoseMaryImagination



Series: Oc-Inserts Series [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: Uthgerd the Unbroken. Yep. That's it. This thing is too short to give a description, honestly.





	Challenge Rejected

"A hundred gold says you won't best me in a fight." 

I turn around and give the woman a perplexed look. "Ehm..what?"

"I said that you couldn't beat me in an honest fight."

I stare at her for a second longer before pointedly looking down at my hands. My thin pale hands, plastered in bandaids, which shake even as I try to steady them. Which are free from any calluses, weapon related or otherwise. "Yeah, I don't think I could win either."

The woman gives me a surprised but impressed look. "Huh."

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.

She looks me over, considering. "Sit. I'll buy you a drink."

I give her a hesitant smile. "Sure."


End file.
